Here for you
by Kazters
Summary: A will and Mac fic set after 2x7. Mac is at breaking point and news from home makes things worse, can Will help her through it or Will Mackenzie be the one to help Will?
1. Chapter 1

**Set towards the end of series 2. Will and Mac fic angsty, comfort, emotion come on its these two. Comments are appreciated. **

The election night broadcast was over. Mackenzie had been very quiet in his ear only speaking when she had to. She had been quiet for a couple of days since she had begged Will to fire her, something he would never do, even in the early days of her coming back although he put it in his contract he would never fire her.

After the broadcast Will went and joined everyone else in the bullpen ACN had put on a full spread drinks, food and music. Will noticed that Mackenzie was not around, he had asked Jim where she was and he had shrugged and given him his concerned about Mac look. The party was winding down, not that it was much of a party with most of the team involved in the whole Genoa mess, but they had appreciated the opportunity to let their hair down and relax with friends and colleagues.

Will went into Mac's office looking for her but she wasn't there. He noticed her things were gone to. He walked into his own office and pulled his jacket off threw it on his desk and went to go sit at his desk and found Mackenzie sitting against the drawers of his desk in the dark her phone in her hand and a tear rolling down her face.

"Mac?" he asked confused.

"I err was just looking for somewhere quiet, somewhere safe and this was the best place" she said not looking at him. Her voice was even hollower than before.

Her phone rang and all Will saw the caller display it said Mum before she rejected the call.

"Mac what's going on" said Will Mackenzie never rejected calls from her parents.

"Nothing, just wasn't in the mood for a party and there was no way out without having to speak to people. "

"Mac it's our people they love speaking to you" said Will sitting down on the floor beside her.

"I wouldn't say that, they all blame me for the Genoa mess and they should" said Mac another tear leaked out of her eye.

Will had no idea what was going on with her, he knew she had been struggling and she was trying to take the full responsibility for Genoa and the fallout. But he suspected something else was wrong.

"Almost everyone is gone Mac when i came in here only Neal and Jim and a couple of other people were still there." Said Will

At the mention of Jim Mackenzie stood up picked her things up and walked out of the room. Will was a few steps behind her, she walked up to Jim pulled him away from Neal said something to him, Jim's face fell he tried to put his hand on her arm and Mac pulled away, she said something else and practically ran out of the newsroom leaving Will in her wake.

Will walked over to Jim "what was that about? What's going on" asked Will

"She just told me she needed me to do the show for a couple of days, I asked why and all she said was something was wrong with her dad" said Jim

"What happened?" asked Will

"She didn't say, I tried to find out but she ran off" said Jim looking at Will sadly "Will I think this is the final thing that's going to break her, she has been dealing with a lot of shit for the past few months not just Genoa" said Jim. Will knew a huge part of this was directed at him for the whole Nina Howard thing. He instantly saw Mackenzie's face in his head when she found out about him and Nina it was like someone has physically slapped her across the face, but Mac being Mac said nothing and carried on as normal. But he had stopped his late night phone calls and drinks after work and he had left her alone.

Will patted Jim on the arm and went back into his office, got changed picked up his things including the key Mackenzie had given him well over a year ago and went to get a cab, taking him directly to Midtown and Mackenzie.

Traffic was light and Will was at Mackenzie's faster than he thought. He had no idea what he was going to say or do but he was going to help Mackenzie in the way she helps him every day.

He knocked on the door, there was no answer but he could hear her in the apartment. He wasn't sure if it was shouting or crying. He knocked again and got no answer. He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He saw Mackenzie's shows at the door her jacket on the floor her bag and other things scattered all over the place. Again this wasn't like Mac her shoes were like her baby. There was no sign of her in the living room he followed the sounds and found her standing over her bed banging her pillow off it. He hadn't seen Mac this angry or upset for a very long time.

"Mackenzie?" Will asked unsure whether to step into her room was it crossing a boundary.

"Fuck off Will" said Mac still hitting the pillow off the bed.

"Mac I"

"You what Will?" she asked looking over at him her eyes red her hair a mess and tear stains down her face. All he wanted to do was pull her into a hug and tell her she was ok.

"I'm here for whatever" said Will thinking it was the right thing to say. How wrong he was as he was now on the receiving end of the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely feedback and follows.**

Will had last been on the receiving end of Mackenzie with a pillow when he was in hospital. But he hadn't seen her this angry and upset. She was whacking him with the pillow and he didn't know whether to stop her or let her get it all out. She hit him to hard that the pillow burst and they were both covered in feathers. Will took the opportunity to move closer and try to pull Mackenzie (who was still trying to hit him with the empty pillow) into his arms. She fought him every step of the way tears streaming down her face. But Will was stronger and he was able to pull her unto his arms while she struggled underneath him. He started rubbing her back trying to soothe her. Eventually he felt Mackenzie give into him and she fell to her knees taking Will with her. She was sobbing into his chest her hand grabbing hold of his jumper she couldnt be any closer to him unless she was sitting on his knee. Her head fitted right under Will's chin and he was stroking her hair and placing a small kiss onto her head.

"It's ok Mac, everything is going to be ok" he was saying but it just mad Mackenzie cry harder. He had no idea what else was going on with her but he was determined to find out. Right now he was letting her cry because it was something she needed to do. Her whole body was racked with sobs and Will felt helpless he didn't know what to say so he settled for just being there for her. Will had no idea how long they had sat on the floor but Will's bad knee was becoming very painful and he needed to move. He noticed Mackenzie's breathing had become more normal and she wasn't sobbing as much. He moved his arm from her shoulder and pulled her face up to look at him.

"What's going on?" he asked her looking her right in the eye. The pain and sadness he saw their broke his heart.

"Mac come one it's me, you know you can talk to me about anything" said Will softly

Mackenzie swallowed and looked at Will.

"I err everything got on top of me. Maggie, Jerry, Genoa, you and Nina" Mac began and gulped her voice was horse from crying. At the mention of Nina more tears fell from her already wet eyes. Will sighed and put his arm back around her. He didn't know what to say about Nina but everything else he understood and felt the same about.

"Then I got a call today from my mother telling me that my dad has had another heart attack" said Mac dissolving into more sobs and grabbing Will for comfort.

"Why didn't you tell me straight away" said Will softly hugging her as tightly as he could. He knew how poor her dad's heath was and he was a constant worry to Mac. When they had been together he had been very ill but he had got better and Will thought things were improving for him.

Mac pulled away and looked at Will "I don't know" she said Shrugging. "There has been so much going on I didn't want to bother you with my shit" said Mac

"Mac this is your dad, you know how I feel about him. Can i help is there anything i can do?" he asked?

"I don't think so, i haven't answered my phone since mum told me" said Mac

"Mac, why not you don't know he might be fine?" said Will

"I'm to scared, I can't loose him to Will, I can't lose anyone else right now" sobbed Mackenzie.

Again Will felt guilty, Mackenzie Morgan Mchale can handle anything when she is on form and he realised over the past few years he had broken her down and shook her very foundations with his behaviour, from taking lots of women into the newsroom to bringing Brian Brenner back into her life to dating Nina Howard. He had left her alone and she wasn't able to cope with everything coming at once.

Will looked over to the phone on her bedside table and saw 6 messages.

"I bet they are all from your mum" said Will

"I-I-I can't Will" said Mac looking him in the eye.

"I can't sit on the floor any longer or my knee is going to be no use" said Will taking Mac by the arm and lifting them both to sit on the bed.

Will picked up her phone that had been sitting on the bed and unlocked the screen. He found her mother's phone number and let it ring.

"What are you doing Will" Mac asked trying to take the phone from him. Will held up a finger and moved out of her way.

"Mackenzie finally" said the soft voice on the other end of the phone

"Mrs Mchale its Will Mcavoy"

"Will, is Mackenzie ok?" asked her mother concerned

"She is err" will didn't know what to say

"Struggling?" her mother offered

"Yes, its been a bad few days" said Will

"Can you tell her, that her father is ok?"

"He is ok?" Said Will grabbing Mackenzie's arm and giving her a smile

"It was a mild heart attack and they have managed to put a few stents in and he seems to be doing well"

"Thats fantastic news, no long term affects?" Will asked

"It's unlikely they are going to keep him here for a couple of days to make sure, do more tests but he is ok. Can you please tell her that he is ok and ill get him to phone her later" said her mother

"Of course" said Will

"Will take care of her, she has really been struggling the last few months, she hasn't been herself and won't tell us what's going on. I know you have your own problems going on with work and things and with Mackenzie but..."

"Of course I will, and tell the patient to enjoy relaxing and we are thinking of him" said Will

"Bye Will" said Mackenzie's mother and the call ended.

Mackenzie was almost rocking back and forth looking at will.

"He is going to be fine, they have put some stents in and keeping him for observation for a couple of days" said Will holding her by the shoulder.

"Really?" said Mac thinking how she had totally overreacted to her mother's phone call and now felt stupid she really thought she was going to lose him.

"Yes Mac, I wouldn't lie to you" said Will knowing he has done in the past but for her own good.

"Mac threw her arms around Will and hugged him "Thank you Will" she breathed.

He could feel her breath on his neck, they had so much they needed to get sorted out so that they could both get back to their fighting weight to get through Genoa and whatever it threw at them.

Mackenzie pulled away slightly and leant up to kiss him on the cheek, Will moved at the same time and she ended up kissing him on the lips. He saw her eyes wide looking at him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss moving his hand to her face. He felt her relax and opened his eye to see hers closed. It was a very soft and gentle kiss neither wanted it to end. Mackenzie pulled away first her eyes confused.

"I'm sorry" she said sadly looking away

"Don't be" said Will taking her hand and giving her a small smile

"I err don't know about you but I need a drink" said Mac standing up

"Mac we need to talk" said Will

"We do?" she asked evasively

"Mac all the things you said to me a little while ago that had gotten to you, we need to talk about it, we need to clear the air between us, things haven't been right for months!" said Will.

"I was over reacting" said Mac, she wasn't feeling strong enough for this talk, they had to much that had been unspoken.

"No Mac you weren't and we will be talking, but lets get a drink and some food" said Will also standing up.

They got to the kitchen and Will opened her fridge and was not surprised to see there was no food in lots of wine and beer through.

"You have no food" said Will looking at her

"Haven't been hungry" said Mac quietly, Will guessed she hadn't been eating or sleeping since Genoa this proved it.

Will picked up her phone and called for takeout he knew what she liked. "food will be 20 minutes" said Will and he went and sat on the sofa. Mackenzie pulled out two bottles of beer from her fridge and took them over to Will and sat down beside him. He pulled her close to him and whispered "It's going to be fine Mac" and he instantly felt her tense up "Trust me Mac, after we have had our talk everything will look better" said Will.

Mackenzie wasn't thinking about anything other than the kiss she and Will had shared. Perhaps a talk would help. She had missed him, the late night phone calls, the drinks after work and the banter they had. They snuggled on the sofa in silence until the food came both knowing the huge talk that was coming their way after they had eaten.

**As always any comments are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the lovely feedback and follows. I have re written this chapter 3 times and I'm still not happy with it. Just dosnt seem to flow, please let me know what you think. **

Mackenzie got plates and cutlery and placed it on her coffee table in case they felt like using them. She looked down at herself and realised she was over dressed. Will was in jeans and a tshirt and she was in a pencil skirt and blouse.

"I'm just going to go get changed" said Mac

"Ok" said Will picking up the remotes to her 4 tvs and putting on various news channels.

Mac got into her bedroom and surveyed the mess, feathers everywhere. She decided to clean up now. She got her hoover out and began sucking up all the mess. She pulled her skirt off and unbuttoned her blouse and found her tracksuit bottoms a vest and a zippy hoodie to wear. She loved being barefoot. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head at the mess of her face. She had panda eyes thanks to sobbing on poor Will. She was killing time, she was scared of the talk they were going to have. She was worried about saying the wrong thing. She didn't want to hurt Will anymore and she was scared of Will bringing up Brian. She was fragile and she wasn't sure how much she could face her past discressions thrown in her face especially when she had fucked up again with Genoa. He heard a knock at her door.

"Mac food has arrived" said Will softly through the door

"Coming" said Mac straightening up looking at her bedroom which looked much better abd going out to Will and the smell of food.

She got into the living room to find Will unpacking a box full of food.

"You know you are only feeding two people right?" said Mac as Will began opening the small Chinese boxes and peering inside each one to see what it was.

"Yes but i am starving and when did you last eat?" he asked giving her a wink

Mac sat down beside him and began looking in the boxes for what she wanted.

"You know in the UK Chinese food doesn't come in these little cardboard boxes" said Mac.

"What? How does it come?" asked Will a noodle halfway to his mouth

"Tupperware or foil trays" said Mac eating a spoonful of rice

"That's not right Mac, it isn't Chinese without the boxes"

"When I was over there every time we ordered Chinese everyone would say, i wish they came in boxes like in America"

"They are right!" said Will smiling

He knew what she was doing, Mac was great at small talk and they had a huge talk coming. She was trying to lighten the mood because she didn't like the elephant in the room.

It didn't take long for them to finish the food. Will put the leftovers in her fridge and Mackenzie did the washing up. Will poured them more drinks and sat on the sofa waiting for her he made a point of leaving the tv's on but muting the sound.

Mac came and sat down beside him, she curled her feet under her legs. She felt small and she wanted to not feel like this.

"So err where should we begin" Will asked looking at her

Mac shrugged she didn't know where to begin, she wanted to not have this conversation and just go to phone her mum and go to sleep.

"How about Genoa and work back" said Will

"Mac?" Will asked as he saw her tense up at the mention of it

"Genoa is my fault" said Mac softly

"and how do you figure that one?"

"I asked Jerry to come, I let him "

"Mackenzie" Will cut her off "Jerry came because Jim went to New Hampshire"

"I could have talked him out of that" said Mac sadly

"That I doubt very much" said Will

"Jim came to me, he said to me he needed to get out of the office, I told him he couldn't go he was a senior producer. But he asked me, if i went to Afghanistan because i fucked up with you, and i said yes. He said there wasn't Taliban in New York so he would go to New Hampshire. He was just so sad Will" said Mac sadly.

"It was something he needed to do Mac, it's not your fault"

Mackenzie nodded trying to stop tears coming again, she rubbed her foot for something to do. She could feel Will's eyes on her.

"Jerry came to me about Genoa and I told him I didn't believe him, believe the story up until we retracted it part of me didn't believe it. But i went to Charlie with it and we put together teams to investigate it and track it all down. I should have stopped it sooner" said Mac

"The benefit of hindsight is a wonderful thing, what if's Mac are no good to us now" said Will

Mackenzie nodded angrily wiping a tear away.

"If only we had checked more" said Mac

" You did we all fell for it, the interview was the final piece that made us green light the story Mac, if it had been the real footage, who knows what we would have done, but you didn't doctor footage Mac and you didn't Lie about it"

"But I lead a witness and I allowed it to get to you and on our air"

"I don't agree you lead him, but Mac we all allowed it on our air. Do you think I am happy about Genoa? Do you think I like retracting a story? Having our team feel the way they do?" asked Will his voice rising.

"No, I didn't mean"

"You aren't the only one hurting Mac" said Will simply standing up

"I didn't say I was Will"

"It's been a rough few months Mac" Will ran his hands through his hair.

"Will things were going great, you did the American Taliban broadcast and we were on cloud 9 then things changed. We had been meeting for drinks, late night calls when we couldn't sleep and we were getting on better. It all just stopped and i had no idea why until i found out about you and Nina Howard" said Mac her voice choked. She remembered how she felt when she found out about Nina and Will.

She had been in her office working late, most of the team had gone and she heard voices, she looked out her door and saw Will and Nina kissing as she had picked him up for a late dinner. It broke her heart. Of all the people it had to be her that Will fell for.

"Mackenzie, I know i should have told you about Nina but I well it wasn't a good time, i wasn't feeling myself" said Will softly

"I knew that, you could have spoken to me, I know you were upset about being taken off the 9/11 broadcast Will but you shut me out"

"I was flipping out Mac, my confidence was at a low and Nina was just there at the right moment" said Will carefully. He knew how upset Mac was about the whole Nina thing. "I needed what she was able to give me"

"Did she help you when your dad died?" Mackenzie asked. They hadn't spoken about Will's dad since the night he died.

"No, I didn't tell her, I didn't go to the Funeral so.."

"You didn't go to his funeral?" Mackenzie was shocked

"You sound surprised Mac, I hated the man, I couldn't go and shed crocodile tears over him" said Will gruffly sitting back down beside her. Mackenzie noticed a little closer to her than he was.

"But Will he was still your father, and what about your sisters and Brother?"

"What about them? We spoke on the phone, I paid for the funeral but they didn't expect me to come. I still don't understand how they could have anything to do with him after what he had done" said Will bitterly.

"He had stopped drinking; perhaps he had changed and tried to make amends for what he had done?" Mac offered.

"I don't forgive and forget Mackenzie, he didn't deserve my forgiveness, he put my family through hell. Just because he stopped drinking doesn't make him a perfect father Mac, I didn't want him in my life" said Will

Mackenzie felt sick, Will didn't forgive of forget and she knew this meant for her to. She was never going to get him back in that sense.

"Do you know what its like Mac to fear your own parent. To come home from School and be scared that he is going to beat you or your mother for simply being in the room? Or for playing with your toys and using voices for them. You were lucky Mac, your dad loved you, he looked out for you. I know being a ambassadors child has its own issues but you were safe and loved and you didn't have to protect your family" said Will he was holding back tears. He was remembering all the bad times why had he started talking about his father. He could remember the beatings, he remembered the day it stopped, the day he hit him with the bottle of dewers and he left the next day.

Mackenzie sat forward and placed her hand on Will's he squeezed it and looked at her. His eyes were red and tears were threatening to fall.

"It's ok Will. He is gone now, he can't hurt you again" said Mac pulling Will to her, she could see from his eyes he was reliving the worst moments of his childhood. They had spoken before about it and the abuse he had suffered. It took a lot for Will to open up and she understood why he didn't do it with Nina. What Will suffered as a child had affected him psychologically. It changed him and the way he acted. It also broke Mackenzie's heart.

Will squeezed Mackenzie's hand tighter. She sat back and moved his head to her knee. Will curled up and lay as she stroked his hair. She knew this comforted him, they would spend hours sat like this in the old days. She knew he was still upset, but she also knew they were done talking for while when he picked up the remote and put the sound back on.

**As always any comments are appreciated. **


End file.
